Earlier Spring
by lifeofdandelion
Summary: Ia yakin musim semi telah datang lebih awal—setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. One shot/Yonghwa/Seohyun.


Ia tidak suka suasana di perpustakaan yang menurutnya selalu serius dan terlalu sepi. Ia—jelas bukan tipikal orang yang bisa dengan mudah bisa serius. Ia tipikal pemuda yang senang bermain-main, melempar banyolan yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa dan ia lebih suka suasana yang ramai. Ia tidak terlalu suka membaca buku, ia lebih suka memainkan jemarinya di atas senar-senar gitar dan juga menulis lagu. Tapi, tugas akhirnya kali ini memaksanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ia suka dan melakukan kegiatan yang pun tidak ia suka. Karena itu, ia sedikit kesulitan ketika mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan umum yang besar, tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya saat ini. Dan seperti apa yang ia perkirakan, suasananya benar-benar tidak membuatnya nyaman. Ia malah merasa lima menit ia berada di tempat ini, ia bisa tidur siang dengan nyenyak.

"_Kalau kau mencari buku itu, aku bisa membantumu kok."_

Dan di saat itu, ia merasa beruntung ketika semesta mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis yang tersenyum sangat manis, berdiri di sebelahnya ketika ia mencoba mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan buku itu di depan meja petugas. Dengan langkah yakin, gadis itu menunjukkan kepadanya rak tempat buku itu berada, dan jemarinya bergerak menelusuri satu per satu judul buku di dalam rak tersebut, sampai gerakannya berhenti di salah satu buku, kemudian menariknya keluar dengan sangat hati-hati. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu. Payah sekali aku tidak bisa menemukan buku ini sendiri."

_Ya, Jung Yonghwa. Kau bodoh sekali, sampai seorang gadis harus membantumu mencari buku ini. Kau harus ke perpustakaan lebih sering lagi, mungkin. Sungguh memalukan. _Yonghwa mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Gadis itu membungkuk dan meninggalkannya, dengan sebuah senyuman, yang Yonghwa sendiri sangat sulit melupakannya.

* * *

><p>Yonghwa tidak pernah ingin menjadi pemuja rahasia yang mengawasi seorang gadis secara diam-diam dari kejauhan, dan tidak punya keberanian untuk menyapa. Katakanlah bahwa ia kedengaran terlalu dramatis. Tapi, sejak hari di mana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia yakin musim semi datang lebih awal—setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, apa yang terjadi sejak hari itu, ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Pembaca buku. Menjadi pengunjung perpustakaan hampir tiap hari. Siapa yang membuatnya berubah? Nona musim semi—gadis yang membantunya menemukan sebuah buku di lain hari itu, pertemuan singkat namun memberi makna mendalam untuknya, membuatnya rela harus berlama-lama di perpustakaan tersebut. Ia selalu duduk selisih beberapa meja dari tempat gadis itu duduk. Berlama-lama ia bisa memandangi wajahnya tanpa takut ketahuan. Satu sifat yang ia pelajari dari pengamatannya, ketika sedang membaca buku, maka ia tidak lagi memerhatikan hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat mengantuk, walaupun sekali waktu, Yonghwa melihat orang di sekitar gadis itu sudah terlelap di atas buku masing-masing, namun gadis itu—dengan kacamata bingkai merahnya tetap saja membaca. Yonghwa menahan tawa ketika melihatnya dan memendam rasa kagum untuk gadis itu. Tapi, keberanian sedikitpun tak ia punya hanya untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu, atau menyapanya. Bagaimana juga ia berani untuk duduk di dekat gadis itu? Ia merasa gadis itu pun tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bertemu, siapa juga yang akan mengingat seseorang yang dengan bodohnya tidak bisa menemukan sebuah buku yang ternyata mudah dicari? Memalukan. Terkadang, menatap gadis musim semi itu berlama-lama mebuatnya berpikir, apa sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan yang mendalam untuk gadis itu? Atau hanya kagum belaka? Hatinya memang berdesir ketika matanya bersirobok dengan gadis itu, sekali. Dan gadis itu pun tidak merespon apa-apa. Tapi dentuman di jantungnya itu dapat selalu ia rasakan setiap ia melihat gerakan yang dilakukan si nona musim semi. Hanya membalik halaman buku saja, itu bisa membuat Yonghwa menahan nafas.<p>

Kadang, ketika pandangan gadis itu terasa kosong, Yonghwa juga berpikir. _Apa yang kau pikirkan nona musim semi? Apa kau ingat kita pernah bertemu?_ Pikiran-pikiran semacam itulah, dan sejurus kemudian ia tertawa sendiri. Yonghwa mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, dan hanya mencoba membohongi perasaannya dengan bilang bahwa ia Cuma kagum.

* * *

><p>Ia sudah terbiasa memandangi gadis itu dari kejauhan, dan sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Tapi, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan bukan? Pepatah yang mengatakan 'kau tidak tahu apa yang kau miliki sampai apa yang kau miliki itu tiada' memang benar adanya. Dalam kasus ini, ia memiliki kesempatan. Banyak sekali. Untuk menyapa gadis itu, tersenyum padanya, duduk di dekatnya, dan ngobrol panjang lebar, karena ia selalu merasa sejak awal bahwa ketika mereka berbicara, mereka akan merasa nyaman satu dengan yang lain. Kesempatan di hari-hari yang sudah lalu itu ia lewatkan begitu saja. Dari daun berwarna hijau, sampai akhirnya memerah, kemudian menjadi cokelat dan gugur dari pohonnya, ia tetap saja menjadi pengagum rahasi, dan tetap mengunjungi perpustakaan, seperti biasa walaupun hari itu, musim gugur sudah meniupkan angin yang dinginnya menusuk. Mengembalikan buku yang sudah ia baca, mencari beberapa buku untuk dibaca di sana, dan duduk di tempat yang sama, setiap harinya. Ia tersenyum memandang ke arah meja di mana gadis itu biasa membaca. Namun, tidak ada apa yang ia cari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tetap tidak ia temukan nona musim semi berambut panjang itu. Apakah ia sakit? Tapi, tidak mungkin, gadis itu tidak pernah absen sekalipun mengunjungi perpustakaan walaupun ia sakit—rasanya. Sekali waktu Yonghwa mendengarnya bersin dan terbatuk, tapi ia tetap ada di sana, duduk dan membaca dengan tenang. Ke mana dia?<p>

"Ah, maaf. Apakah kau tahu ke mana gadis berambut panjang yang biasanya duduk di sana?"

Yonghwa memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah satu pegawai perpustakaan sambil menunjukkan tempat di mana gadis itu duduk. Sekilas pegawai perpustakaan itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan tersenyum kecil pada Yonghwa.

"Gadis itu—kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya di kota ini. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini untuk memulai masa _training_-nya di sebuah agensi. Kenapa memangnya, anak muda?"

Pegawai perpustakaan itu bertanya. Yonghwa tersenyum kecil, dan menggeleng pelan. Meemberi salam, meninggalkan perpustakaan umum itu dengan hati yang hampa. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak hari yang amat berharga itu.

_Namanya Seohyun. Demikian ia mengenalkan dirinya._

Kata-kata pegawai perpustakaan sebelum ia meninggalkan bangunan itu terngiang di dalam pikirannya. _Seohyun. Seohyun. Seohyun. _Berulang kali ia gumamkan nama itu dalam hati. Nama yang indah, yang terus ia ingat, dan ia tak pernah tersadar akan perasaannya sendiri, sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Laki-laki itu kini terpaku di hadapan gadis yang kini tersenyum manis padanya—dan anggota grup band-nya yang lain tentu saja. Suasana memang sedikit canggung. Tapi, Yonghwa dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, sinyal di otaknya berkata <em>Seohyun. Seohyun. Seohyun. <em>Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan hatinya yang dingin itu, perlahan mulai kembali menghangat. Nona musim semi-nya kini hadir lagi, dan yang membuatnya senang adalah, ia bisa benar-benar bicara dengan gadis itu, berbagi tawa, mulai saat itu. Ia senang, sangat senang. Dia bisa menemukannya kembali. Dan ia sadar apa perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia miliki untuk Seohyun seorang, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dan masih ada hingga sekarang.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, aku anggota SNSD, Seohyun."_

Dan senyum lebar itu, ia benar-benar menantikan seperti apa hari-hari ke depan yang akan ia lewati bersama nona musim seminya. Sekali lagi.


End file.
